stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:MilesColtrane
Als je vragen hebt kan je bij mij terecht. Greenday2 17 jun 2008 05:40 (UTC) : Dankjewel, zal ik doen. MilesColtrane 17 jun 2008 07:46 (UTC) Zin om een sportteam te maken?? Zie titel, ik zoek namelijk nog nieuwe sportteams in het wielrennen, voetbal, zwemmen, rugby, judo, racen en zwemmen ;) Greenday2 18 jun 2008 14:31 (UTC) :Hm, misschien dat ik wel een judoteam sticht. MilesColtrane 18 jun 2008 15:15 (UTC) ::Leuk, je helpt me de'r zeker mee! Ik ben namelijk Minister van Sport (en Ontspanning ;) ) Misschien kan je je judoclubje naar je bedrijf noemen? Greenday2 18 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) :::Was al bezig met een naam. Ik dacht het Koryu Judoteam te noemen. Koryu betekent letterlijk old school. :D Ik denk dat m'n broer (eigenaar van CG Europa° ook wel zal willen sponsoren. MilesColtrane 18 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) ::::Als je wil, kan ik als je club af is en ik hem goed vindt een sportsubsidie geven ;) Greenday2 18 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) Omdat de minister van Sport en Ontspanning het me zo lief vroeg :p heb ik een sportteam opgericht WHAHAHA!! :P Greenday2 18 jun 2008 18:35 (UTC) Broer Zou je eens aan je broer willen vragen wat hij van mijn voorstel vind dat ik op de OP van zijn bedrijf heb gezet? -- 19 jun 2008 17:12 (UTC) :Ik zie hem waarschijnlijk morgen en zal het hem dan vragen. Heb hem de voorbije dagen nog niet gezien, maar ik denk wel dat hij er akkoord zal mee gaan. :) MilesColtrane 19 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) ::Zal dan wel iets van hem horen dan. -- 20 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Moederbedrijf Is het niet handig om een moederbedrijf op te richten voor je bedrijven? Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 13:01 (UTC) :Hm, da's misschien wel een goed idee, maar ik wacht er nog even mee, totdat er wat gepubliceerd is bij m'n nieuwe uitgeverij. Bedankt voor het idee, Tahrim! MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Geen dank. Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 13:18 (UTC) Burger Gefeliciteerd! Met meer dan 50 wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte ben je van nu af aan officieel burger van Libertas. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:42 (UTC) :Leuk! Word ik nu opgenomen in het rijksregister? MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::Ja, alleen is dat aan de president ;) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) :::Oh, OK. Ik kan wel wachten. :D MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 17:31 (UTC) Miles, ik moet toegeven dat je echt mooie artikelen schrijft :D. Ooit aan gedacht om een paar te gaan promoten? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 16:17 (UTC) : Bedankt voor het complimentje! Zoals een ander, apprecieer ik dat. Maar etaleren hoeft voor mij zo niet. MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 17:31 (UTC) Publieke omroep Heb je zin om mee te helpen met de Nationale Koninklijke Publieke Omroep der Libertaansche Televisie en Radio (NKPOdLTVR)? Nee, grapje, heb je zin om mee te helpen met de publieke omroep? Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 09:03 (UTC) :Nee, sorry, liever niet. Maar bedankt voor het voorstel. Veel succes er nog mee. MilesColtrane 22 jun 2008 10:10 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) :Nee, dank u. Ik ben niet katholiek. MilesColtrane 22 jun 2008 17:23 (UTC) :: :o --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:24 (UTC) F:B en F:S Geïnteresseerd vragend naar uw mening ;) 24 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 Hooggerechtshof Aangezien Martijn nog niet officieel rechter is omdat de president er nog niet mee is ingestemd, wil ik jou vragen om rechter te worden. Je bent hier iedere dag en mengt je niet in de ruzies. Ik hoop dat je het wil aanvaarden want we hebben echt iemand zoals jou nodig. 29 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) :Wat denk je ervan? 29 jun 2008 15:15 (UTC) ::Bedankt dat je me hiermee zou toevertrouwen en sorry dat ik je moet teleurstellen, maar liever niet. De verantwoordelijkheid is me te groot en ik kan niet beloven even actief te blijven. Toch hoop ik, net zoals iedereen, neem ik aan, dat de sfeer hier zal verbeteren, want dit is een heel leuke wiki, en het geruzie vind ook ik erg jammer. MilesColtrane 29 jun 2008 19:59 (UTC) :::Balen. We hadden dat geruzie hiermee op kunnen lossen :|, maar ik vrees dat ik je beslissing maar moet respecteren :|. 30 jun 2008 10:17 (UTC) Evenement Is het mogelijk om op donderdag 28 augustus een evenement te organiseren in het centrum van Newport? -- 1 jul 2008 09:50 (UTC) :Zeker, zeker! Wat voor evenement heb je in gedachten? Een Newports zomerfestival is ook in bespreking, maar dat zal hoogstwaarschijnlijk daarvoor vallen. MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 10:13 (UTC) ::Dan kan misschien het zomerfestival verplaatst worden naar CL. Tahrim Veltman 1 jul 2008 10:24 (UTC) :::Of het kan een partnerschap worden tussen de twee gemeenten, afhankelijk van het type evenement dat Maarten wil. MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 10:26 (UTC) Ik kan er nog weinig over zeggen, maar het zal wel het grootste evenement ooit in Libertas zijn. Trouwens Tahr, mag ik om woensdag 27 augustus een evenement organiseren in CL? -- 1 jul 2008 10:31 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Ik dacht aan iets eerder maar 27e kan ook. (Ben ik nu de burgemeester)? Tahrim Veltman 1 jul 2008 10:33 (UTC) :: Jaja, mr hou je wel aan de 2e voorwaarde é :D -- 1 jul 2008 10:37 (UTC) :::Jaja, :D maar kan ik de gemeente ook uitbreiden? Tahrim Veltman 1 jul 2008 10:39 (UTC) ::::Klinkt alvast goed, Maarten :P. Oké, dan hoeft het zomerfestival niet meer in Newport, wat mij betreft. She's all yours, Tahrim. MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 10:44 (UTC) :::::Momenteel kan je het nog niet uitbereiden, het bestaat al uit 3 wijken. Mr je kan altijd een aanvraag indienen. En over het zomerfestival in Newport én CL, morgen wrs meer. -- 1 jul 2008 11:32 (UTC) Serie Tof dat je mee wilt helpen met Be-Railed, maar het verhaal (voor dit seizoen alleszins) bestaat al volledig. Misschien kan je zelf een tc-serie schrijven? Zaria Series zal dan wel produceren en het kan worden uitgezonden op Alpha -- 2 jul 2008 08:36 (UTC) :Hmm, ik zie bij Zaria Pictures Zaria Kids staan, ik zou wel een tekenfilmserie willen ontwikkelen, lijkt me leuk en is eens iets anders. MilesColtrane 2 jul 2008 12:07 (UTC) :: Tuurlijk, ik ben ook al bezig met een tekenfilmserie genaamd De Avonturen van Gijs. Maar nog een mag zeker, laat het me maar weten las je plannen concreet zijn. -- 2 jul 2008 12:31 (UTC) :::Oké, hier is het idee voor mijn tekenfilmserie: :::Een groep ruimtewezens moeten als "kosmische verkenners" het heelal verkennen met hun ruimteschip Zalzaa X3. Elke aflevering zou uit één missie bestaan waarbij het team een nieuwe planeet verkent en allerlei informatie verzamelt voor de oversten van hun thuisplaneet Pallalalla. Natuurlijk beleven ze daarbij telkens 'doldwaze avonturen' :P. Het team wordt geleid door de piepjonge, maar bekwame en verantwoordelijke kapitein Qwin, die z'n best doet een zo goed mogelijke leider te zijn. Daarnaast heb je de gesofisticeerde halfrobot/halfalien luitenant Sprut, de neurotische sergeant Neuroo, en drie soldaten: de goedhartige maar niet zo snuggere Malf, de hyperactieve aliendino Iwi en de praatzieke vrouwelijke cycloopalien Ogella. ::::Ik zou de serie Zalzaa X3 noemen, naar het ruimteschip. MilesColtrane 2 jul 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::Teaser thumb|center :P Zou logo van de show zijn... MilesColtrane 3 jul 2008 09:43 (UTC) :::::Zalig, maar zou je dezelfde afmetingen kunnen gebruiken als het logo van Be-Railed? Dat is de standaard binnen Zaria. -- 3 jul 2008 10:53 (UTC) ::::::Ziezo. Dus Zaria zou deze serie willen produceren? MilesColtrane 3 jul 2008 11:00 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Heb je zin om gemeenteraadslid te worden in Civitas Libertas? TahR78 2 jul 2008 20:15 (UTC) :Dank je voor de vraag, maar liever niet. Je bent CL wel mooi aan het opknappen ook! MilesColtrane 3 jul 2008 09:43 (UTC) Hou je van voetbal? Je zou best FC Olympia kunnen overnemen en in NP laten spelen hoor 4 jul 2008 06:49 (UTC) :Voetbal en ik?!? :D Nee, die twee gaan niet zo goed te samen, vrees ik, hoewel ik wel hoop op een positie in FC Muntegu, maar das gewoon als speler. Toch bedankt voor het idee. MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 09:15 (UTC) ::Haha, ok :p 4 jul 2008 12:29 (UTC) Zou jij je taak als voetballer willen combineren met de taak van assistent-coach? -- 4 jul 2008 16:03 (UTC) :Wat houdt die taak precies in? MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Mij vervangen als ik er niet ben en mee helpen met het plannen van oefenwedstrijden. -- 4 jul 2008 16:13 (UTC) :::Ik heb er even over nagedacht en bedank voor de eer, maar als middenvelder :D blijf ik even gemotiveerd! Op naar de overwinning! lol MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 19:56 (UTC) Afvalrevolte Mss omdat je burgemeester van Newport bent, heb je mss inspiratie voor het artikel "Afvalrevolte"? 8 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Lijkt me interessant, ik wil er gerust aan (mee)werken maar voorlopig zal het even moeten wachten. ;) MilesColtrane 8 jul 2008 17:15 (UTC) ::Ok ;). 9 jul 2008 06:29 (UTC) Serie Ik weet niet of je het al weet, maar Alpha is uitgesteld tot 1 september. (Zie TLT) Dat wil zeggen dat je serie wat later zal worden uitgezonden. Maar er is ook nog goed nieuws. Alpha Media was onder de indruk van je serie en heeft nu al een 2e en 3e seizoen besteld. Daarnaast is er binnen Zaria Kids besloten om een film te maken over de serie. De film zou zich na seizoen 3 afspelen zodat hij in het voorjaar 2009 in de bioscopen verschijnt. Is dat oké voor jouw? -- 8 jul 2008 17:39 (UTC) :Is goed nieuws. Tegen september kan het hele eerste seizoen klaar zijn! ;) MilesColtrane 11 jul 2008 17:00 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Festival Ey Miles, je bent nu mss een beetje afwezig (mss op vakantie) maar ik wou even zeggen dat ik bereid ben om te helpen met het organiseren van je festival. 12 jul 2008 15:31 (UTC) :Oh, ik dacht dat het niet langer "mijn" festival, maar dat van Maarten was, dat zowel in Newport als CL zou plaatsvinden? Trouwens, wat leuk dat Newport nu een uitgelicht artikel is! MilesColtrane 13 jul 2008 13:19 (UTC) Verkiezingen Grijp je kans ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 Dark Dinges Dark Dinges, onderdeel van FONDS, is op zoek naar klanten. Het kantoor is geopend tussen 23.00 en 2.30, maar opdrachten kunnen ook in de aldaar aanwezige brievenbus worden gedeponeerd. Dark Dinges regelt alle zaken die het daglicht niet kunnen verdragen, zoals het ontwikkelen van negatieven en andere duistere zaken. Aanbieding: Uw opdracht wordt voor €10,- inclusief belastingen en toeslagen uitgevoerd. Wij krijgen onze inkomsten uit alternatieve bron. Aldus, Sumurai de achtste, directeur van Dark Dinges (20 apr 2009 20:46 (UTC)) Burger (2) Ze hebben wel gezegd dat je burger was, maar pas vandaag ben je het officieel. Nu sta je namelijk pas in het register. Het is hier een puinzooi met de administratie, onze excuses voor de korte vertraging. --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 08:16 (UTC) :Ehm, *fluit* *weet hier niets van af* inderdaad, ons excuus ofzo.. :P Ben je nog burgemeester in Newport? Je bent nu redelijk inactief en dan is de sfeer in Newport weg. Er is kans dat iemand een burgemeestersgreep doet! 1 mei 2009 08:37 (UTC) ::Tahr, hij is dood :P --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 08:39 (UTC) :::Waarom maak je hem dan burger -_- 1 mei 2009 08:51 (UTC) ::::Omdat als hij weer gaat bewerken hij anders weer moet gaan aankloppen. --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 08:54 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, dit is uw kans!' Grijp die dan ook! De kans om een rechtvaardiger, groener en gelukkiger Newport te maken ligt bij u! Stel u nu kandidaat, of ga ten minste naar de stembus! De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. Zie je dan! --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:38 (UTC) Tegoed Afbeelding:Boeker_Prijs_speld.png De Boeker Publiekprijs 2008 voor Regenboogstad. Op pensioen Ik (Miles Coltrane) ben "op pensioen". Doe met al mijn artikels en zaken wat jullie willen: neem ze over, verdeel ze, pas ze aan (zelfs mijn gebruikerspagina), verwijder ze, maak ze af, etc. Veel plezier. MilesColtrane 19 jun 2009 12:29 (UTC) :Jammer :( Hopelijk tot nog eens ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2009 13:21 (UTC) ::Idem :) Het ga je goed! 19 jun 2009 15:36 (UTC) :::Idem idem. Ik wil niet hard klinken, maar weet wel dat ik geïnteresseerd ben in Uitgeverij Sumer :P, al is dat mss geen verrassing voor jullie. Heb me trouwens laten inspireren door Miles' boeken: zie mijn kladblad, namen met een betekenis enzo, normaal zou je ze al moeten kunnen raden (of toch de meeste). Echocho 19 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC)